


I still remember you

by Toastyshippers



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ...maybe, Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha!Stephen, Angst, But its not really focused on that, M/M, Omega!John, Omegaverse, You'll see for yourself, also sherlock dies, also very ooc, and this happens before Thanos snaps his finger, like a l o t of angst, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastyshippers/pseuds/Toastyshippers
Summary: John Watson is an omega that was mated to Sherlock Holmes, an alpha. The alpha died tragically from a car crash but his body was never found. The police never told John this, afraid that it'll mess up the omega's mind. They still perform a burial, just with an empty casket. John was really heartbroken when he knew about this.He visits Sherlock's grave once in a while, telling him stories about...anything reallyBut what will happen when he finally know the truth?×I'm not the best at summaries but I hope you'll give this fic a chance!×





	1. Chapter 1

**A day after sherlock's death**

It was a rainy day,it seems like the weather is following John's mood lately. John, with an umbrella over his head, slowly walks to the cemetery, where he can see one gravestone that makes his heart hurt everytime he sees it

John walked closer to it, and then he stopped and sat on the ground. He puts the umbrella over himself and the gravestone but, mostly the gravestone. 

"Won't want you to have a cold, alpha" John smiled at nothing

John stayed there for a few minutes, talking to the ground about unessesary stuffs, until he can feel the rain getting harder and he decided to leave 

"Goodbye, love. I'll see you tomorrow again okay? Please wait for me" John has tears in his eyes, but it fits so perfectly with the raindrops that no one notices

**A week after Sherlock's death**

It was a sunny day, the birds are chirping happily, and the sun shines really bright. John walked past a park, and he spotted some little kids running around, some of them with their parents, some of them not. John wont admit it but, he feels really jealous.

"I wonder what will my and Sherlock's baby look like" he thought, smiling to himself. But he quickly banished the smile from his face when he realizes that his alpha is not with him anymore

He walked his way to the cemetery and spotted the gravestone again, this time, he sat on the ground and told his alpha about what he saw earlier

"Hey there Sherlock, I..I miss you, so much" He's trying so hard not to cry "life's been hard without you, alpha. I..I need you. I cant do this alone" John is fully sobbing right now.

"I..I resigned from my job as a nurse, and now I work at our home, doing the blogs and stuffs" He explained slowly. "Ms. Hudson is not doing too well since you passed away..neither am I but, we'll be strong. I promise" 

John pulls out a flower from his back, a yellow daisy. He puts it on top of Sherlock's grave. "I dont want you to be sad alpha..please be happy wherever you are"

With that done, john went home

**A month after Sherlock's death**

John is planning to visit Sherlock again, until he heard a knock on his door

"Hello?" He opened the door and is greeted by 2 agents, both armed "Who are you" John asked, scared

"We're agents of SHIELD" said one of them

"And we want to talk to you about something"

"Can we come in" 

"Shield?? A-alright, please help youself" John answered, uncertainly

"Don't worry sir, we dont have bad intentions here"

"We knew that you were in the military. Which is so awesome that an omega can be so strong"

"And we knew that you resigned from your job a few weeks ago because of your alpha's death. Im sorry about that"

"I...okay. Why are you guys here? And how do you know so much about me?"

"How we know is not important"

"We would like you to join our army, and be an agent" 

"Me?? An agent?? Its been so long since I've hold a gun!" John protested

"We will teach you, more correctly, we will train you"

"B-but what about my alpha?" 

"John, your alpha is dead. You need to let it go"

John blinked teary eyes to the floor

"We will give you a week to think about this, be safe, John" 

With that, the two men left John's house. And also left John in deep thought about what he should do 

"I'm going to ask Sherlock about this"

When he went out, John noticed that it was getting darker, so he quickly went to the cemetery to visit his alpha

"S-sherlock, you wont believe what just happened!"

He told him about what happened earlier, and Sherlock of course, doesnt respond

"Hmm you're also confused huh? Idk what to do" John ponders, and he noticed that the sky is really dark now, so he has to go home fast

"I have to go home, goodbye alpha" 

Little does John know,there's a figure in the shadows. Watching his every step


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at 2 am...not feeling so good. But enjoy!

A week had passed and that means those agents will be back to ask him about the preposition. John is still quite confused over what he should choose, he wants to be close to his alpha (even though its not psychically possible) but on the other hand, he knew that he needs to let go and try to do something productive for once.

So when those agents knocked on his door, he answered it with a yes

He signed a contract, and they brought him to the Avenger's tower

(Here,the fight between Tony and Steve never happened)

In the tower, he met a lot of new people. The friendly Captain America, the green giant human thingy (john is not sure what that is), the badass black widow, the archer guy, guy with a hammer, and of course, the one and only Tony Stark.

He learned that Tony Stark is apparently an omega as well, and he's being courted by someone, but no one knows who that is 

"Hey, so its great meeting you all..but why do you actually need me here?" asked John

"Well, we are currently running out of agents, and since we knew that you were a military doctor, we decided to recruit you" explained Tony

"But..how did you know I was a military doctor?"

"That..is a secret" 

"Oh..well then. So uhm..what do I do?"

"Well you will be coming with us in missions, it is possible that we also use you as a spy, because no one knows that you are a new member of the team" 

"Ohh, alright. That is interesting" John smiled "Its nice meeting you, Mr.Stark" 

"Oh please...call me Tony, after all we're kinda on the same age now dont we?" Tony laughed

"Haha, sure" John huffed 

"Welcome to the team, Agent Everett Ross" Tony stands, giving out a hand

"Thank you sir" John smiled, shaking Tony's hand

Out of the corner of his eyes,he can see a the end of a red cloak poking out from a wall, but in a second it went away 

"Hmmm..I wonder what was that..., meh I'll just ask Tony about it later" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,im finally updating this story

The next day

John (now called everett) was walking through the halls of the avengers tower,trying to find Tony

Instead he found a room where he can see a person sitting down on the couch, and that person has a familiar hairstyle that John would definitely remember. 

They have the same hair as his late alpha

Excited, he ran up to that person and tapped them on their shoulder "Sherlock??" He asked, hopefull

But when the person looked back, he can see that the person is most definitely not Sherlock. He cant help but feel dissapointed of himself.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry...you look like someone that I knew" John apologized, ashamed

Stephen chuckled, but his heart is beating really fast

"Well hi there, I'm Stephen Strange. Who are you? Are you new?" Stephen asked, looking at John's face

"O-oh yeah! My name is Everett, Everett Ross. I was hired just yesterday actually" said John, scratching the back of his head

"Mhmm, I see. You are here to see Tony but you got lost, yes?" 

"Yeah! H-how did you know?" Asked john, amazed

"Your body language just told me that" 

"Wow, you really remind me of my late alpha" trailed John, sadly

"Late alpha? What happened? If you dont mind me asking"

"Oh, he was in a car accident..he passed away 2 months ago" john said, feeling his eyes tearing up

Stephen can feel the distressed omega pheromones in the air, and decided to calm the omega down. He gave him a hug, felt the omega calmed down a bit, then pulled away

"I am truly sorry for your loss. He must have been a great alpha" 

"He was a great alpha, to me, at least" john chuckled

"So...do you want me to bring you to Tony?" 

John nodded his head, traces of happiness starting to show on his face 

"Yes please"

_________________________________________

Stephen brought John to Tony's lab

"TONYY!" He shouted. "MR ROSS IS HERE TO SEE YOU"

Tony came out from the lab, looking really happy

"Oh hello there everett! What do you want to talk about?" 

"H-hello Mr.Stark. I...want to ask you a few questions" 

"Ah okay then, shoo away strange! This is omega time!" Tony said, sarcastically

Stephen just rolled his eyes but Tony knew that ass is smirking

They went inside Tony's lab and John was amazed. There are so many technology stuff that he didnt understand

"Woah Mr.Stark! ...you- you made all this stuff??" He asked, flabbergasted

"Please Everett, just call me Tony, and yep, Isure did"

"This is really amazing mate..bloody hell you are really talented" he said to Tony 'Sherlock would love to meet you' he said in his heart

"Thank you very much Everett. Now, what questions were you talking about?"  Tony asked, ushering John to sit on the chair in front of him

"Oh! Uhm..I'm still confused on what I should be doing here, and I want to know more about the team" 

"Ah, I see. The first person that you met is Strange??" Tony laughed

"Yeah!, and I accidentally mistaken him as my dead alpha" 

"Oh my...how?"

"They have the same hairstyle and i stupidly thought that my alpha can...still be alive" 

"Im sorry, Everett. Really, I am. But Strange is my alpha"

"Woah, you guys are mates??? That is so cool!" Said john, but somehow he felt his heart rip to pieces. 'I shouldnt be feeling like this...Strange is not my alpha and Sherlock is dead. Get a grip, John' he told himself

"Yeah, I guess it is" Tony just smiled fondly "Now, I can introduce you to the team later, and about what you should do, you can be my assistant, or anyone's assistant really"

"So..I just help people? What about me being a spy?"

"Yeah! And I know you were in the military so if we wanted to do some heroic stuff you can tag along with us, I know you are an army doctor but you know how to use a gun, right?"

"Yeah, but I may be a little rusty"

"Its fine, you can practice with Natasha soon enough" Tony paused "Speaking of Natasha, lets introduce you to the rest of the team, properly this time" he smiled

"Ah alright! Thank you Mr Stark- I mean, Tony" 

Tony brought him to the living room where he can meet the rest of the avengers

"Hello there people, Everett here wants to know more about you guys so we can be closer, alright?" 

The team looked happily at Everett and Bruce was about to tell him to sit down when suddenly Dr.Strange came in

"Hey Tony, a moment please?" He begged the omega

"Of course" he looked at everett "You have fun with the avengers first yeah? I'll be back soon"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Sherlock and Dr Strange doesnt have the same hairstyle, but think of it that they have the same hairstyle for the sake of this story
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, leave a kudos or comment please, thank you very much!


End file.
